Our Lives After
by SeaweedOwlBrain
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 24 now. They live on their own, the same as the other demigods of The Seven. Even though they haven't been involved at the camps in 5 years, monsters are showing up again and trying to kill them all. When can they ever have a normal life? I don't own anything in this story or in the PJO series.. Rated T. (PiperxJason HazelxFrank LeoxCalypso PercyxAnnabeth)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I'm going to work on both, but this was originally my first story. I found it while I was looking for my draft of Chapter 3 for** _ **When He's Gone.**_ **I don't know if it'll be a one-shot or not, but I'm leaning more towards** _ **not.**_ **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 _Annabeth POV_

I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. Now, you'd think that I would be scared but honestly, Percy can't cook. Sally is amazing, and Percy can barely make toast. I got up out of bed, walking slowly and taking my time to get to the kitchen. Just as I suspected, there he is shaking a towel by the stove muttering words I'm suspecting aren't very polite. Also, to my surprise, Jason and Piper are sitting at the table with Frank and Hazel sitting on the couch. They were all laughing until I walked in. I hate all eyes on me, so I turned to Percy and asked him what he was doing.

"Seaweed Brain, what exactly are you attempting to do?"

"I was trying to make all of us breakfast, but this stupid stove keeps yelling at me," he replied angrily while throwing the towel on the counter. The alarm finally turned off. I laughed. _Stoves don't talk, let alone yell Percy…_ I mentally commented.

Turning to the rest of our friends, I noted, "Not that I mind you guys being here, but, why _are_ you here?"

"Percy invited us for breakfast, and then we invited Frank and Hazel. Leo didn't answer his phone, and Thalia said she'd be over later. So, here we are!" Piper answered. I seriously hoped she had already drank a cup of coffee, she was _way_ too awake and bright for this early in the morning. I mean, it may be 9:00, but this was Saturday, I was allowed to sleep in okay?

Percy handed me my favorite coffee cup, a black cup with a blue trident and an owl, with the early-morning bean juice already inside and made how I liked it. I quickly kissed him on the lips and headed for the kitchen table. Sitting down next to Piper, I noticed her smile. Even though it's been around 8 years of me and Percy being officially together, Piper still gets a look worthy of Aphrodite when she's around me and him. We got together when we were 16, and we are 24 now. I think her mother's rubbing off on her. I gave her a questioning look, and soon we were making faces back and forth, having a silent conversation.

 _What's that smile for?_

 _You guys are so cute!_

 _Piper, seriously, stop._

 _Nope, never gonna happen._

 _You want to make a bet?_ I glanced at Jason. She seemed to get the hint.

 _I'm not the only one with a secret. You wouldn't tell him anyways._

 _Try me._ Just as I was about to tell Piper's secret, Hazel and Frank joined us. Percy walks over and sits too.

"You guys need to seriously stop doing that whole 'best-friend-facial-communication' thing. It's confusing, and then you never tell us what you're saying," Jason spoke defeatedly. Ever since Piper helped me get Percy back, we became really close friends. Eventually we developed a way of speaking to each other with our faces. The guys always have no clue what's going on, whereas Hazel and Thalia understand some of it.

"It was nothing. Piper here just needs to learn her boundaries." I replied with a side-glance at Piper. She clearly wasn't paying attention, so I spoke a little louder. "Right Pipes?"

"What? No. I just, ugh. I mean, I was just thinking. Anyway, if Percy burnt everything and clearly can't cook,-"

"Hey!"

"-then what are we going to eat?" Piper finished.

Just then, there was a rapid knocking on our door, followed by Thalia bursting in with Leo close behind. Thalia's hair was up at many different angles, some slightly charred, and I could almost see the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Leo didn't look much better, but he ran through the living room, closing all of the curtains he could. So much for our Saturday breakfast with friends.

Alarmed at the sudden burst into my home, I spoke first. "What's wrong?"

Leo and Thalia just looked at each other, nodded, and then Thalia explained. "We were on our way here together, we ran into each other at Starbucks, and all was fine until we ran into our old friend Mr. Chimera." she breathed out. Then Leo spoke up. "I swear, we all left Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter like 5 years ago, why can't these things let go of a grudge?" Leo expressed, throwing his hands up. Percy looked down at the ground and raised his hand. We all laughed, knowing that basically EVERY. SINGLE. MONSTER. wants Percy dead when they resurface from Tartarus. I walked over and gave him a hug, turning around after and letting my back rest against his chest. He snaked his arms around my midsection and let them rest there.

"So what are we gonna do? Did you guys get rid of it?" Piper asked. She looked between Leo and Thalia, who turned away before giving a response.

"It's gone but it's friends aren't." Leo mumbled.

"Oh greaaaatt," Percy said sarcastically, "I'm guessing that they're all somewhere outside of my apartment, either waiting to come in, or on their way up, am I right?" Percy shook his head when he didn't get an answer. "What kind of _friends_ , and how many?" Percy deadpanned.

"Well there's two Laestrygonians, a few telekhines, and like, three empousai.. Including Miss Kelli.." Thalia explained.

I was not too happy hearing that Kelli was back. I swear she has some everlasting crush on Percy. He seemed to think the same thing, because he commented on how it wouldn't be a parade to kill him without her. "Well let's go!" Jason finally said.

"Agreed," Frank stood up with Hazel. I looked at Piper, she wasn't seriously thinking about fighting was she? Something could go wrong.

 _I don't know how to say 'no'._ She face-communticated with me.

 _You have to tell him!_

 _No! Not now, are you serious?_

 _Kinda yeah.._ I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay seriously, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Jason half-shouted, clearly annoyed with our BFF conversations.

"Piper-"

"Doesn't feel good and should probably sit this fight out so she doesn't puke everywhere." she finished my sentence, but not what I was going to say. She started out her sentence winging it, but obviously got an idea along the way.

"But you look fine." Jason looked at Piper in the eyes.

" _I'm not fine_ " Oooh, she used charmspeak. Good thing no one noticed besides me though.

"Piper, you can use my bed until you feel better, or we come back. I'll make some soup when we get back too." I said winking.

"I'm don't want Piper's sicky germs in my bed!" Percy whined. I lifted my elbow back a little into his gut, signaling for him to shut up.

"It's my bed too, and I say she can rest in it. Anything else to say?" I state, challenging him to say any more.

"No. I hope you feel better." He said defeatedly looking at Piper. She nodded, and we headed downstairs.

One look outside the lobby, and we knew we were probably going to need alot more ambrosia and nectar than we have upstairs. Not that I'm jinxing anyone, but Thalia left out a lot of _friends_ in her explanation.

"Oh my gods." We all said in unison.

 **Chapter one is done. There will most likely be a chapter two, as well as my half-finished chapter 4 for** _ **When He's Gone.**_ **Be sure to check it out if you haven't already! See you guys later :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is Chapter two! ENJOY! ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer because I forgot it on chapter one: I don't own any of these characters. All right to Uncle Rick :'(**_

Percy POV:

Thalia was obviously only meeting the first few monsters when her and Leo were on their way to our apartment. There were _dozens_ now, and I was very excited. _Note my sarcasm._ I looked at Annabeth, and she was just as shocked as I was.

"We should probably call backup.." Jason said nervously. He was never nervous.

"Yeah and who would that be?" Annabeth shot back, clearly annoyed. "We haven't been in touch with camp in years. The only person who would even show up is Nico."

"Well then we'll call him" Hazel said confidently.

"Hopefully he'll come," Frank returned.

" _We really need Piper,_ " I heard Annabeth mumble under her breath. It was barely audible, but she was so close to me I guess I was the only one who heard her.

"I'm gonna go call him," and with that, Jason ran up the stairs.

I walked to the door, Riptide ready, and charged. Hazel was controlling the Mist, while slashing and destroying the telekhines surrounding her. Frank turned himself into a bear, clawing every monster in front of him. Annabeth, as usual, was at my side as we charged Kelli and her friends. I was kind of glad she was next to me, because if I know anyone, Annabeth hates the empousai more than I do. Covered in golden dust, Annabeth looked at me with a smile on her face. Kelli was the only one left.

"Hello Percy, long time no see, huh?" she snarled. "I missed you." Annabeth snorted, obviously amused by her words. "Oh and Annabelle, I see you guys are still… Together?" she smiled sweetly. Kelli knew Annabeth's name, and our relationship status, but she was just trying to tick Annabeth off.

"Well I'm sorry the favor isn't returned Kelli," I told her, a bite in my words. "What are you guys doing back here anyway?"

"Oh a bunch of us got together! We were on our way to Camp Half Blood, but we found your Hunter and runt walking through the city! We were planning an attack on camp, but we decided that we'd go after an easier target first," she stated cheerfully. I really hated her.

"Well, it's too bad you won't finish your mission," Annabeth replied with a shrug. Annabeth charged her, but Kelli was ready. Before Annabeth was able to reduce her to dust, Kelli got two good slashes on Annabeth's arm and stomach. I ran to her, immediately slipping off my shirt to wrap the cut and apply pressure. There were still a lot of monsters left, and just when I thought everything was going downhill, Jason flew in and attacked the Laestrygonians. Nico appeared out of the shadows and summoned his skeleton army. They attacked and killed faster than any of us would be able to do at this moment. Hazel was on the ground, her energy drained, and I couldn't tell if that was really blood surrounding her leg. Frank was the same way, he was all cut up and had a nasty gash on his forehead, but up and fighting to protect Hazel. A few more minutes and I was afraid we'd lost this fight. Jason and Nico came just in the nick of time.

Looking back down at Annabeth, she had turned a sickly white. Surveying my surroundings, the nearest salt water source was too far away to call to my aid. Our supplies were left upstairs, and I didn't have any nectar on me. _I'm so stupid!_ I chastised myself. Annabeth was slowly bleeding out, and there was nothing I could do. Tears filled my eyes, and I hugged her close, afraid I was going to lose her. Suddenly, Piper appeared at my side with some ambrosia. Feeding it to Annabeth, she was muttering words of confidence and lifting spirits. She was up in minutes, and Piper went around continuing to distribute the ambrosia and nectar. _What would I have done if Piper didn't show up?_ I asked myself as Annabeth was leaning on my chest for a minute. _Things probably would be really bad.._ My other part answered.

"Hey Wise Girl, how are you feeling?" I asked looking down at her for a moment.

"Like a ton of bricks," she replied standing up.

"Woah woah woah, slow down, take a minute to gather your bearings." I said, my voice dripping in concern.

"No I'm fine, come on we have to finish this." she stated walking away with her dagger raised. I didn't dare argue, she would've probably judo flipped me. She was a fighter like that, even after all of these years.

I caught up with Nico, standing back to back, fighting of some more telekhines. His army was slowly deplenishing, and once again I was worried. Even still, we all fought like we would've when we were younger.

Not noticing where Thalia or Leo have been for the last hour and a half, I spotted them atop the roof, Thalia shooting arrows and Leo lighting them. We had the upper hand once again. They were shooting at the last Laestrygonian, eventually making him go up in smoke and dust. Sadly, I was now face to face with a cyclops, and I thought of Tyson while I was fighting him. I hated thinking of cyclops as monsters, even though they were. But not Tyson. Tyson was my brother, and he was the sweetest cyclops I knew. Thalia was suddenly by my side, attacking the things' feet and one final blow to his stomach by me cascaded him to dust.

All of us gathered in a fighting circle, prepared to fight the last few monsters remaining.

"Thalia, Jason, and Leo, go left and take care of that side!" Annabeth yelled. "Me, Percy, and Piper will take care of the right." she continued. "That leaves Nico, Hazel, and Frank to take care of the rest!" she finished.

"Everyone got that!?" I yelled, and everyone nodded.

"Charge!" Jason chanted, running to face his threat. And that's when I saw it. Piper was about to be stabbed by the tail of the Manticore. She obviously wasn't paying attention, and she was too focused on the opponent in front of her. I ran as fast as I could to protect her. She turned around at the last moment, per me yelling her name. Jumping in the way to save her, I instantly feel a stinging pain in my lower back. A few minutes later, I hear people screaming my name, and the last thing I see before everything goes black is Annabeth's stormy eyes on the verge of tears.

"I love you Wise Girl," I smiled. Then the world was dark.

 **Sorry for that! I was going to have him save Annabeth, but saving Piper has a key role to a very big upcoming event ;) Review and see you guys later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaackk! Chapter three is here! I knew when I put the author's note on the bottom of the last chapter that you guys would foresee where I was going.. And I was right :) So props to the reviewer who got it.. (It was a guest) Anyways, I'm not important so continue reading ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Own nothing, rights to Rick Riordan, blah blah blah :)**_

 **Percy POV:**

My whole body felt like it was on fire. All I could think about was the pain. And the extremely bright lights on my face. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. _Oh great,_ I thought, _I love hospitals._ But then again, why was I here? I tried sitting up, but just ended up groaning in pain. Something moved beside me, and I saw that it was Annabeth. She was sitting in one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs, and her head was placed next to me on the bed. Her hand was tight around mine, and I obviously woke her up, because she lifted her head up to mine. Sea-green met stormy-gray and then her eyes bulged.

"Seaweed Brain?" her voice came out as a whisper.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. Her hands moved to her mouth, and she started crying. I was utterly confused at this point. She was hurt and crying and I didn't know why. My heart did flips and all I wanted to do was make her happy again. I _hated_ seeing her cry.

"What's wrong?" I pushed my hand out to her cheek, wincing at the pain that radiated from my back.

"You- You've been in a coma for a month," she sniffed and I wiped a tear from her eyes. "They didn't know if you were going to wake up." she choked out her words.

"C'mere," she climbed up onto the bed and I hugged her. She put her head on my chest and my breath hitched. That hurt.

"Sorry," she immediately pushed away and I pulled her back. "Percy you shouldn't be moving so much. You're going to rip the stitches."

"I don't care. I put you through hell for a whole month." I felt tears pricking at my eyes. "What happened?"

She sighed, turning her body to face mine. "Piper was fighting enemies in front of her, but she didn't see the Chimera behind her. You obviously did, and being the idiot you were, you jumped in front of her. But, in a way, I'm glad it wasn't Piper," Cue my confusion again. It was apparently etched across my face because she continued, "Piper's pregnant. And if you hadn't saved her, then there would be two damaged lives instead of one." I couldn't process the new information. _Piper's pregnant?!_

"Wha- But-" I slipped over my words.

"Seaweed Brain," she pinched the bridge of her nose and then faced me. "Baby? Kid? Child? In her stomach? Ringing a bell?" she stated like I was a kid.

"Is that a good thing? I mean, is she happy?"

Annabeth nodded. "She hasn't told Jason. Even after the incident and up until now. He still doesn't know, which means _you don't either_." she warned. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"When can I leave this place? I don't like hospitals." I cringed. Hospitals gave me the creeps.

"Oh my Gods! I totally forgot!" She grabbed a red button on the side of my bed. A loud beeping took place, and then doctors rushed into the room. They looked at me, and then Annabeth, and moved to the machine on the other side of my bed. They turned off my oxygen and disconnected the IV in my arm. The older one gave me a smile.

"Your doctor will be in shortly to assess the wound. Sit tight, and don't move too much. You might want to take these." He handed me what looked like some sort of pain medicine, and I thanked him. As soon as he left though, Annabeth took the meds, put them in the trash, and handed me a square of ambrosia.

"I couldn't force feed you when you were out. And I certainly couldn't have them give it to you. So, here." I took bites of it, and instantly tasted my mother's cookies. " _Mmmm._ " I teased. Annabeth was jealous that my ambrosia always tasted like my mom's homemade blue cookies.

"Shut up before I make you stay here longer." she glared.

"I don't doubt it. But, you know that you want me home tonight, so I wouldn't dare." I winked. Her face turned scarlet and I laughed, just as the doctor was coming in the door.

"Mr. Jackson?" I nodded. "Please lie on your stomach and remove the back part of your gown. If it hurts too much to do so, just lie on your side." He said, washing his hands in the sink and taking stuff out of the cabinets. Annabeth's hand slipped into mine, and she gave me a reassuring squeeze. I turned onto my stomach, my eyes locked with Annabeth's the whole time. The doctor removed the gauze, and started washing it with some kind of burning liquid. My eyes closed, and my body tensed in pain. I felt Annabeth's free hand wipe my hair away from my eyes, and she kissed my cheek.

"You're looking good Mr. Jackson, just another day here should complete the healing process enough for you to return home. As for Ms. Chase, you are to make sure he doesn't over-exert himself and rip the stitches." He faced me again as I turned myself over. "Bed rest for a week after you leave the hospital. No walking, running, stretching, lifting, or anything that involves the use of your back muscles for the course of this week. When you leave here, you will be provided a mandatory wheelchair that is to be used five out of the seven days you are on bed rest." he checked some things off on his clipboard. "Any questions?" We both shook our heads. "Okay," he smiled, "Dinner will be served in an hour, and breakfast is at eight tomorrow. Have a good night Mr. Jackson." He opened the door and nodded at Annabeth. "Ms. Chase." And then he was gone. I moved to the left side of the bed to let Annabeth up. She climbed up next to me and rested her head on my chest. I snaked my arm around her waist and she let out a content sigh.

"Annabeth?" I asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"Do you think I will have to do the whole 'wheelchair for a week' thing? Some ambrosia and nectar will fix me up in less than a day or two."

" _You,_ " She turned her head to look at me and pointed a finger to my chest, "Are following the doctor's orders no matter what. I don't care if it's a scar by morning. I'm not risking you getting hurt again." She put her head back in its place. I ran a hand through her curls and stopped on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I'm glad you care so much about me." I smiled.

She scoffed. "Yeah, well you're my Seaweed Brain and I _guess_ I love you." She laughed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't a short, little kiss of reassurance. She poured her heart into it. I kissed her back fiercely, feeling the same way she did. Even though I consciously didn't know it, we were 'apart' for a whole month. It was most likely torture for her to sit and sleep here for over thirty days waiting for me to wake up or say something. I wasn't there to give her hugs when she needed it. Or kiss her for some stupid reason or just because I wanted to. One month isn't as bad as the eight I had before, but it still affected her. And I planned to make it up to her.

When she pulled away, she rested her head on mine. "I missed this," she breathed out. I ran a hand down her cheek. "I missed you." I pulled her even closer, if that was possible, and she placed her head in the crook of my neck. Even though I was starving, dinner never came because once again, I went into a deep sleep. But this time, Annabeth was cuddled up next to me, in the same state as I was.

 **Aaaannnddd, that's the end. Sorry.. Next chapter probably won't be for a while, but I doubt it will take** _ **forever.**_ **Read, review, blah blah blah. Sorry.. I'm sleep deprived.. :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Gods I'm so sorry.. No excuses for anything.. Here's chapter four. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what? That's right! I'm in the group that wishes they owned these characters, but sadly I don't.. Rights to Uncle Rick**

Annabeth POV:

As I opened my eyes, I was met with a dull light and the smell of the ocean. I stretched out my legs and found that they were entangled with someone else's. Turning my head, I saw Percy sleeping next to me. His head was tucked above mine, and he looked completely peaceful, besides the drool coming out of his mouth. I wiped it away cautiously, careful not to wake him. But I failed. As usual, he woke up at my touch. His eyes fluttered open and he moved his hand to keep mine in place.

"Morning," his raspy voice spoke out.

"Goodmorning," I whispered. "How are you feeling?" I said reaching for the ambrosia and nectar in my backpack. He sat up, stretching his arms above his head and then wrapping them around my waist. I leaned into his embrace and placed a kiss on his lips. He sighed when I pulled away within a matter of a second and handed him some nectar. He gave me a 'seriously' look and I nodded. "Take it or I tell the doctor you need to stay here longer," I challenged. He snatched the cup from me and took a few sips before putting it on the bedside table. I sat in the chair beside the bed and sorted through my clothes trying to find something for today. Just then Dr. Simon came in, with the tray for breakfast.

"Food," Percy said longingly. We never even got dinner last night because we fell asleep. If I was starving, I definitely knew he was. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed so he was facing me. The doctor checked out his back as Percy ate, offering some to me but I rejected it. He needed it more than I did right now. Finishing the plate, Dr. Simon told us we could leave in an hour, and that he'd send in the wheelchair and restrictions with it. Percy visibly rolled his eyes, still insisting he didn't want or need it, but I told him to get over it. I pulled out a shirt and some jeans for him and I stuck with my tanktop and shorts until we got home. I really needed a shower, and so did he.

"I'm not using that," he pointed to the wheelchair that came in a few minutes ago. I took his clothes and shoved them into the backpack, zipping it up before facing him.

"You're using it. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it." I stated sternly. He was pretty much entirely healed by now but I still wasn't taking any chances. And the fact that I wanted to see him suffer for a day. After that I wouldn't make him use it. He stared at me and I glared back, challenging him to say anything more. He sat in the chair with a pout, crossing his arms and scowling like a little kid. We got out to the car and he got in, while I walked the wheelchair back to the entrance and left it there. Those few minutes were enough amusement for me. I got into the driver's side and started the car, merging onto the highway and heading towards home.

As we pulled up to the apartment, Percy looked at me with a frown on his face. Putting the car in park I looked at him. "What?" I asked softly.

"When was the last time you were here?" he asked. I had to think about it for a minute, recounting when I last came personally for clothes.

"A week after you were in the coma I think," I answered. "I came by in the first few days to shower and get clothes but then I stopped. Piper would usually drop me off some outfits and make sure I had showered every day after that. I didn't want to leave your side anymore," I whispered. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it once.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being out for a whole month. For leaving you alone. For not waking up when you asked me to. I heard you guys, you know. Mostly all of it. I tried really hard to wake up but something kept pulling me back. And then when you begged me to that night, or day I don't know, my heart shattered." He took a breath. I remembered that night. The night they told me that it was up to him to wake up, and they didn't know if he might ever. I cried and cried, sitting next to him that whole time. I remember grasping his hand and begging him over and over to wake up. That I couldn't imagine my life without him. How we had made it this far and he wasn't leaving me. Begging him to open his eyes so I could see their sea-green color and feel at home like I always did. To have him smile at me and tell me everything would be okay. To have one last chance to tell him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him. He didn't open his eyes like I had asked. Not for another two days, and it doesn't seem like a long time but it really, really, was.

"I swore to myself that nothing would ever hurt you again after Gaea. That I would protect you with my life before I ever let a cut appear on your body. But it turned out that I was the one to hurt you. By leaving. _Again._ And I know that you would take a month over eight in a heartbeat, but I know that in that month you were replaying the last time I was gone. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry." His eyes were beginning to tear up at the end, and I squeezed his hand back. He looked at me and I could see the regret and hurt in his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, I pushed my lips to his and we crashed together like the ocean and the land. My body was tingling with the sense of his fingers on my waist. He pulled me from the driver's seat and onto his lap, laughing at the process. My hips were against his and he pulled me even closer by the small of my back, his arms roaming carelessly down and to my legs. He tugged at my shirt and I obliged, thanking the gods that this car had all tinted windows. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I tilted his head deepening the kiss even more. His fingers moved to the waistband of my shorts and locked themselves there, pulling my hips towards his like they could get any closer. His tongue snaked my lips asking for permission, which I granted. I had no clue where my shirt or even his was but I didn't care. He pulled away only for a second of air before making me lose my mind again. I got lost somewhere during the kiss, brought to that feeling of safety in his eyes and comfort of his skin against mine. My hands moved through his hair, grabbing and pulling making us both moan in delight. I pushed my lips into his for a second more before pulling away. I rubbed my thumb against his swollen lips before taking a deep breath.

"We have to go upstairs," I smiled, "I have a surprise waiting for you." I grabbed my shirt, which ended up across the steering wheel, and threw it back on. Handing him his, I opened the passenger door and stepped out into the parking lot. He looked at me with a begging expression, clearly refusing to get out of the car. "Please?" I asked and offered my hand. He took it and pulled me to him so our lips were centimeters apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took in his scent of ocean breezes and safety. He kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand, walking to the entrance of our apartment building.

As we came to our door, I stuck the key in and turned to face him. "No funny business once we step inside." I warned. "Got it?" He nodded and turned the door handle, at the same time crashing his lips to mine like I told him not to. He walked us into the apartment and shut the door, not breaking apart for a second.

"Surprise!" They yelled. Percy instinctively pulled me behind him and shielded me, only to be faced with our friends.

"Well, looks like someone had some other intentions," Leo snickered. Percy shot him a glare and turned back to me.

"Surprise," I said with jazz hands. "Welcome home," I brushed my lips to his.

 **Again, I'm sorry for being so long on these chapters.. I'm getting really lazy with my writing and school hasn't even started yet.. Hopefully I can get my pace back up ;P**


	5. Authors Note: Please Read

**Okay, so. Author's note for ALL OF my stories. I have writer's block, and if you're a writer you understand how much that absolutely sucks. I've been writing and re-writing chapters, over and over again. I'm not going to post a chapter that I don't like, or rushed, because if I don't like it why would you? Anyways, little notes for all of my stories in case you follow one of the other ones. (This will be posted on every story.)**

 **When He's Gone:** **This story wasn't planned out, courtesy of an inexperienced writer. (Sorry, I'm learning from my mistakes) I have no clue what to do next, so I'm messing around with some ideas and trying to put something good together.. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out.. Again, sorry.. I'm working on planning my stories more thoroughly so I don't leave you guys hanging..**

 **Our Lives After:** **Not really feeling this story anymore.. Once all of this writer's block and stress goes away, I'm hoping to just end it in a few chapters..**

 **Why Him?** **: As you can see, (If you read it or got a notification on a chapter update from me) I'm not really stuck on this story as much as the others, but I have future chapters written. The only problem with that is, they need chapters to connect them into this timeline. When I said future, I meant** _ **future.**_ **I don't like huge time skips so I guess I need filler chapters.**

 **P.S. My writing style moves with the ideas I get. I do have other stories with like, maybe ten chapters on my laptop. I don't know if I will post them, but I don't want you guys to see a new story and think "She has time for these stories but not the ones already in there." That's not my intention. Like I said, when I get an idea, I write about it. And sadly, I haven't been getting ideas for my current stories.. Sorry for the disappointment..**


End file.
